The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunmariburare.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Hokuto, Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing Verbenas with large and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventors in May, 1996 of a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number H17-8, not patented. The new Verbena was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Hokuto, Yamanashi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan since October, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.